Little Proverb
by perfectsmuttyvampire
Summary: Smutty one shop. Harry is annoyed after a day of paperwork. Please read, in a mad rush, bad summary!


**TITLE: Little Proverb**

**SUMMARY: Hermione describes her philosophy for life to a very miserable Harry. He decides to chose a way…**

**Smut for the sake of smut. Harry and Hermione have been together for a while, Harry is depressed after a day of paper-pushing, so Hermione gets hacked off with him. Just smut. Read it, and please review!!!!**

**Philosophy based on what I say a stupid amount of times a day. **

**HERMIONE'S PHILOSOHY:**

**Here's the deal, so listen up. Life can be shit. Life can be amazing. What matters is what way you choose to make it. **

HarryPOV

Paper- pushing - hah! Life sucks. So much for life will still be exciting after Voldemort is finally dead. It isn't. I find myself practically praying for a rogue Death Eater to spring up. I hate paperwork.

So much so I snap at Hermione, who scowls at me and tells me not to be so grumpy. I lose it.

"Fuck! If I _want_ to be grumpy, so help me, I'll _be_ grumpy! I am so sick of paperwork!"

"Well, don't shout at me!"

"I'm not shouting!"

"Yes you bloody well are, Harry!"

"Oh, I can't even be bothered!" I storm past her and the lasagne she's made and slam the bedroom door. I don't care if I'm acting like a child. I'm hot, I'm tired, I'm pissed off, my eyes hurt from staring at computer all day and I'm horny because Hermione is wearing her secretary get up again. She throws the door open so hard it makes a mark on the wallpaper. She crosses the room in two strides and grabs me by my tie. She's furious.

"Now you listen to me, Harry James Potter!" she screams. Her eyes flash dangerously. "Here's the deal: Life can be shit. Life can be amazing. What matters is the way _you_ choose to make it!" She lets go of my tie and stands there breathing heavily. I gaze up at her. Amazing, eh? I think I could just about manage that.

I grab her by the wrists and yank her forwards. She half-falls onto my lap, and gives a little shriek of annoyance.

"Harry -" I crash my lips onto hers. I knot my hands in her hair, pulling her closer. She moans and I slip my tongue past her lips, tracing hers teasingly. She wriggles, and then she's straddling my waist, her core pressed up against my rapidly growing erection. I yank her head back, none too gently, and kiss and bite my way down her neck, sucking her pulse point, leaving a mark. I bite the hollow at the base of her throat and she gasps. I kiss it gently and she mews softly as she wriggles her hips. I growl, letting one hand grab her hips and buck up into her. Her hands go to my tie, tearing it away. She rips my shirt impatiently, flicking my nipples with her nails. I gasp roughly, and rip her shirt like she ripped mine, buttons pinging in every direction. I fumble impatiently with her bra strap. She mutters a charm and suddenly we're both naked. She pushes me back onto the bed and kisses me roughly. She wraps her hand around my cock and pumps me with almost ferocious need. I flip us so she's beneath me, one leg wrapped around my waist, and her hands scrabbling impatiently at my shoulders.

"Harry, for Merlin's sake, will you…please…" I slam into her. She shrieks in delight and brings her hips enough to meet mine with a snap. She's so hot, so tight, and damnit but she feels good around my cock. I pinch her nipples hard enough to make her moan with slight pain, and then I kiss her, swallowing her protest and rubbing her clit with one hand. She screams so loudly a neighbour bangs on the wall. I thrust into her, taking one leg up to my shoulder, going deeper now, faster, rougher, rubbing her clit with each stroke. She digs her nails into my shoulder, and the sharp stings combine with pleasure at her wet heat and I curse, holding her ankle as tightly as I can, clinging to her, because she's the only solid thing now in a vortex if pleasure, and heat, and sweat giving her perfect skin a light sheen, and making her breasts taste so good when I kiss them. I get faster, and she screams an endless volley of nonsense, none of it recognizable. I press one thumb to her clit and rub her hard and she drops her leg from my shoulder, wrapping them around my waist and using her legs to haul me closer. She tightens so impossibly around me and lets loose a mixture of curses, snarls, growls and wordless noise. I swear deeply and join her, collapsing as my orgasm literally makes me see stars in front of my eyes. I feel her wrap her arms around me, and I hear her gasping for air in my ear, but all I can focus on is how utterly sated I feel.

I raise my head some time later. She's smiling lazily, her eyes half closed.

"Still grump?"

"Nope," I say grinning, kissing her gently. I stroke her neck. "You've got a bit of a mark."

"Good. I may have to tell your boss you need more paperwork."

"You could always come by…and help me out…"

"I might have to take you up on that," she smiles, and kisses me again. She falls asleep happily in my arms, and I push my hair back and stroke her side and she smiles in her sleep and snuggles into me.

So, proverbs really do work.

**_A/N: I wrote this at college, in my lunch break, on my lap top. Slightly awkward moment when my tutor came by and I just slammed the laptop down and smiled at her as if to say "Me? Doing something wrong? Never!" But I finished it, and here it is! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


End file.
